HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU
is the second ending theme for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. The song made its debut in episode 23 on July 8th, 2018. Sequence The song begins with a close up of Cure Yell. As she brings her arms up into the air, the camera zooms out to where we see Yell dance by herself as the singing begins. We then proceed to get three separate slide shows of Ange, Étoile and, Macherie and Amour in their own rooms dancing and singing along to the song. The video cuts to the versus, where Yell reenacts a flower blooming with her hands as she sings, with green splashes of paint comes her hands towards the end of her solo. Then comes Ange, who as she dances, little splashes of water come from wherever her legs go until streams of water fly from the movements of her hands. Next is Étoile who starts off facing away from the camera until she turns around, where we see green and orange colors splash around her. Then comes Macherie with blue paint following her every move, followed by Amour who as wings appear alongside a quick breeze, other four Cures join her. As Yell sings her solo in the bridge, she, Ange and Étoile move their hands until they finally make a heart. Hugtan then appears while Ange sings, with Harry appearing for Étoile. Macherie and Amour sing their little solo as they draw a big yellow heart while their held hands create red and purple ribbons entwined together in the background, which transitions to Yell now holding the Melody Tambourine. Now at the chorus, all five Cures are singing and dancing with the Melody Tambourine in their hands. As Ange sings her solo, she acknowledges Macherie beside her, while Étoile does the same to Amour. Later on in the chorus, Macherie acknowledges Ange back during her solo, while Amour does the same back to Étoile. When Yell sings, all five girls' tambourines disappear as they walk slowly towards the camera. They end the song with the same dance sequence from the beginning before posing together with Hugtan and Harry. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Japanese= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから　イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから　キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに✰エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで　しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの 勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ ミライ地図 さあ、行こう！フレー＊フレー MY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|English= YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! The seeds from a flower bud will soon bloom into a lively flower Because dreams are what creates hope, a sparkling tomorrow will soon arrive Let it last✰hey hey oh! When you feel down or make mistakes, opportunities will come while you crouch down With a tightened chest, jump up! See, the spring will grant you wings High so jump! High-high! A puzzle of courage Remains unfinished but if you DREAM BELIEVE You won't need to give up On the future map that connects us Now, let's go! Hooray*hooray MY FRIENDS! We're the strongest! So go! Stand up our・che・er GIRLS! For this miraculous stage The ticket is only a laughing face With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala Broadcast your happiness Share your love with one another And open the door of hope Because we are right by your side HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! Eien ni✰eiei ō! High so jump! Haihai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Akiramezu tsunagu Sā, ikou! Furē*furē MY FRIENDS! Saikyō! Iza! Ta・chi・a GIRLS! #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin HUGtto! Purikyua YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! #73C2FB|An}}/ Nebatte☆Never give up! #E32636|Ma}}/ We can do! Kandō! #73C2FB|An}}/ Ganbatta nette GANGAN! Ganba*READY GO! Ereganto☆rinto shita GIRLS! FUNFUN*yume fanfāre Fine Day! Kagayakaseyou! Hei! Don Mai! Hei! Clap your hands! Sumairu! Hei! Keep it up! Ōrai! #E32636|Ma}}/ Nakayoshi ai! Ai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ / Yume ni Go for it! #E32636|Ma}}/ Min'na Go for it! Wow~yei! #73C2FB|An}}/ / hagukumarete yuku #(Hasshu tagu) gamushara*sharara Hapinesu issei sōshin #E32636|Ma}}/ Shea shiau ai de #73C2FB|An}}/ Kibō no doa hiraku no HUGtto! Purikyua! #73C2FB|An}}/ / Itsumo... YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! Purikyua @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Chiafuru! YES! MORE! Pawafuru! YES! MORE! Joifuru! HIGH FIVE!! |-|Japanese= YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ タネはツボミから イキイキ花咲かせる ユメは願うから キラキラ明日が来る エイエンに☆エイエイオー！ ミスで落ち込んで しゃがんだ時がチャンス 胸張ってジャンプ！ ほら、バネが羽根になる High so jump！ハイハイ！ 未完成のままの　勇気のパズル DREAM BELIEVE あきらめずつなぐ 未来地図 さぁ、行こう！フレー＊フレーMY FRIENDS！ 最強！いざ！タ・チ・アGIRLS！ 奇跡ステージの チケットは笑い顔オンリー ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たちそばにいるよ HUGっと！プリキュア YES!MORE!チアフル！ YES!MORE!パワフル！ YES!MORE!ジョイフル!HIGH FIVE！！ アコガレはきっと オトメの必須アイテム トライもエラーも 楽しめればファインプレー ネバって☆Never give up!（ネバギバ） 作文に書いた なりたい自分ビジョン 目を閉じて見える 魅惑ワンダーランド We can do!感動！ いつの日か大人になった自分に 絶対 いっぱい 頑張ったねって 言えるように GANGAN!ガンバ＊READY GO! エレガント☆凛としたGlRLS! やるしかないでSHOW 凸凹（でこぼこ）も自分ヒストリー FUNFUN＊夢ファンファーレ Fine Day!輝かせよう！ 月より優しく 海よりも奥深く その気持ち抱きしめるよ 奇跡は無限大 ヘイ！Are you ready? ドンマイ！ハナマル　青春 ヘイ！Clap your hands! スマイル！毎日 So グッド！ ヘイ！Keep it up! オーライ！なかよし　愛！愛！ 夢に　Go for it! みんな　Go for it!　 Wow〜イェイ！ 手と手ぎゅっと結んで 目と目合わせ☆Smiling 心と心は温もりで育まれてゆく ＃（ハッシュタグ）ガムシャラ＊シャララ ハピネス一斉送信 シェアしあう愛で 希望のドア開くの 私たち羽ばたけるよ HUGっと！プリキュア！ IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... いつも... YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！ プリキュア@（アット）SMILE！ YES！MORE！チアフル！ YES！MORE！パワフル！ YES！MORE！ジョイフル！HIGH FIVE！！ |-|English= YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! The seeds from a flower bud�Will soon bloom into a lively flower Because dreams are what creates hope,�A sparkling tomorrow will soon arrive Let it last✰hey hey oh! When you feel down or make mistakes, Opportunities will come while you crouch down With a tightened chest, jump up! See, the spring will grant you wings High so jump! High-high! A puzzle of courage remains unfinished but if you DREAM BELIEVE You won't need to give up On the future map that connects us Now, let's go! Hooray*hooray MY FRIENDS! We're the strongest! So go! Stand up our・che・er GIRLS! For this miraculous stage The ticket is only a laughing face With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala Broadcast your happiness Share your love with one another And open the door of hope Because we are right by your side HUGtto! Pretty Cure YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! To dream is a Must have item for every girl Trials and errors Can be fun if you abide by the rules I swear I will✰Never give up! I want to see myself Writing things like an adult If I were to close my eyes, I'd see myself in an enchanted wonderland We can do! With excitement! Someday I'll become the adult I strive to be I'll definitely Put in A lot of effort So you can hear me say It may be hard! But do your best and READY GO! We're elegant and dignified GIRLS Who have no other choice but to put on a SHOW My odd moments are what made me who I am today FUN FUN! Hear this fanfare of dreams Fine day! And let it shine bright! More gentle than the moon And deeper than the sea Are these feelings we hold dearly These miracles of ours will last forever Hey! Are you ready? Don't worry! This is the flower circle of our youth Hey! Clap your hands! Smile! Everyday is So good! Hey! Keep it up! Alright! Friendship is love! Love! Dream and Go for it! Everyone Go for it! Wow~yay! Tightly holding onto each other's hands Staring into each other's eyes✰with a smile Our hearts were brought together through warmth With #(hashtag) reckless*shalala Broadcast your happiness Share your love with one another And open the door of hope To where we spread our wings and fly HUGtto! Pretty Cure! IT'S ALRIGHT... YELL FOR YOU!... Always... YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! Pretty Cure @ SMILE! YES! MORE! Cheerful! YES! MORE! Powerful! YES! MORE! Joyful! HIGH FIVE!! Character Appearance :Note: Names listed by order of appearance. *Cure Yell *Cure Ange *Cure Étoile *Cure Macherie and Cure Amour *Hugtan *Hariham Harry Audio Trivia *This is the fourth ending to be sung by the Cures' voice actresses. *Just like its predecessor, Cure Yell's see-through sleeves are detached from her top instead of them being attached to them. Gallery YellForYou CureYell.jpg|Cure Yell appears YellForYou YESMORECHEERFUL.png|Cure Yell dancing YellForYou YESMOREHIGHFIVE.png|Cure Macherie and Cure Amour dancing YellForYou Tane wa Tsubomi kara.jpg|Cure Yell starts singing YellForYou CureAnge.jpg|Cure Ange sings and dances her part YellForYou Etoile.jpg|Cure Étoile sings and dances her part YellforYou Macherie.jpg|Cure Macherie during her solo YellForYou High so jump Haihai.jpg|The Cure gather around Cure Amour YellForYou AllFiveCures.png|All five Cures together YellForYou DREAM.jpg|Cure Ange sings "DREAM" YellForYou Hashtag Gamusharara.png|The Cures during the chorus YellForYou AngeandMacherie.png|Cure Macherie acknowledging Cure Ange as she sings YellForYou Amour and Etoile.png|Cure Amour acknowledging Cure Étoile as she sings HUGtto!YELLFORYOU.jpg|All five Cures plus Hugtan and Harry pose as the song ends Videos Category:HUGtto! Pretty Cure Category:Songs Category:Image Songs Category:Ending Songs Category:Character Songs Category:Music